


A Million Ways

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written for<a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://chaotic4life.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://chaotic4life.livejournal.com/"><b>chaotic4life</b></a> after I did some horrible things to her in the last month.  As a token of my love, I wrote her this.  Thanks go to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tinkabell007.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tinkabell007.livejournal.com/"></a><b>tinkabell007</b> for the beta.  All mistakes at this point are my own.  The title of the fic is from a song by Ok Go, which is a highly amusing song when you think about Kendall.  I'm also fairly certain that this is the first piece of Kendall/Lamb fic ever written, but that's fine with me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Million Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaotic4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/gifts).



> This is written for[](http://chaotic4life.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chaotic4life**](http://chaotic4life.livejournal.com/) after I did some horrible things to her in the last month.  As a token of my love, I wrote her this.  Thanks go to [](http://tinkabell007.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tinkabell007.livejournal.com/)**tinkabell007** for the beta.  All mistakes at this point are my own.  The title of the fic is from a song by Ok Go, which is a highly amusing song when you think about Kendall.  I'm also fairly certain that this is the first piece of Kendall/Lamb fic ever written, but that's fine with me.

  
Kendall Casablancas walked into the Sheriff’s office with a determined look that would have sent everyone, except Lamb, running into a corner.  Her icy stare at Sacks was made more noticeable by her perfect make-up and her even more devious outfit of a short black dress, and four inch Jimmy Choo sandals.

She noticed Sacks, stopped her walk, and curtly asked, “Where is Sheriff Lamb?”

Sacks tried not to stutter, but that was useless at the moment.  Working at the station was hard enough with everyone calling about Mayor Goodman or Aaron Echolls.  The phone was off the hook most of the time so that the other deputies could get something done without having to talk about the ramifications of that plane crash, or Aaron Echolls’ murder.  “In his office,” he finally managed to say quietly. 

“Please let him know that I’m here to see him,” she replied, hoping that this sad excuse of a man could at least follow basic instructions.

“One second,” he mumbled, and then walked towards Lamb’s office.  He opened the door slowly, not wanting to have to explain to Don why he was interrupting, yet again.

“Um…Kendall Casablancas is here to see you.”

Lamb, who had been sitting with his legs on his desk and a Sudoku book on his thighs, dropped his legs off the desk and shuffled the book into a drawer.  “Show her in, Sacks.”

Sacks exited the office, which gave Lamb time to think.  He didn’t like having to think, of course, but sometimes it needed to be done for the sake of his “job” as Sheriff.  The last few days were decidedly too much for him, he realized, but since Cassidy’s step-mother was already in the building, he couldn’t really help the situation.

Kendall sauntered into Lamb’s office as if she owned the entire building, and carefully sat down in one of the chairs in front of Lamb’s desk.  She crossed her legs, Lamb thought, though he couldn’t tell, nor did he want her to know that he wanted to. 

“What can I do for you Mrs. Casablancas?” he asked, trying not to sound put off at her arrival in his office.

“Firstly, this has nothing to do with Cassidy and his suicide,” she waited to finish her sentence.  Lamb let out a quick, but deliberate breath, and moved his chair closer to the desk to appear more interested.  “This has to do with something completely different.”  Her breath had taken on a sultry quality, which Lamb noted, before he responded.

“And what is this something different?”

“I need your help,” she said flatly.

“As Sheriff of Balboa County, I’m always here to help.  I’m confused why you didn’t just speak to Sacks about this issue.”

“It’s too important to waste on the deputies.”  Kendall voice was oozing something that Lamb thought was pure sex, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I see,” he said, trying not to think too much as Kendall continued her point.

“I’m in trouble with the Fitzpatricks, and I know that they will do anything to get their way.  I’m looking for someone to spend time with me at my house to make sure that no one comes to burn it down, or anything like that.”

“Umm…that isn’t really something I can do as Sheriff, Mrs. Casablancas.  I’m responsible to protect all of our citizens, not just the priveledged.”

“Duh…I know that.  I was thinking this was just something you’d like to do for me, as a favor.”  She twirled her hair for a second, before inching her chair closer to Lamb’s desk. 

All of a sudden Lamb noticed that Kendall’s dress left little to his imagination, and considering that he hadn’t gotten laid since Keith and Cliff showed him those pictures from the Neptune Grand, this wasn’t looking like a bad idea.

“Well, I can’t exactly do that either…” He didn’t know why that answer came out of his mouth—obviously his brain and his body decided to go in two different directions today.

“What if I had you over to my house for dinner?  As a nice gesture for how you handled the situation with Cassidy.  You were so very understanding about my privacy.”

“I think that’s an acceptable offer, Mrs. Casablancas.  When should I come over?”  There was a grin on Lamb’s face that Kendall should be weary of, but she wasn’t paying attention to the situation that closely.  She knew when she walked in wearing her outfit that Sheriff Don Lamb wouldn’t say no to an evening with her.

“How about tomorrow night?”  She leaned into the desk more to punctuate her interest in Lamb. 

“Perfect,” Lamb commented, and then he moved back away from the desk again.  He wanted to get back to his Sudoku, but he couldn’t look uninterested in a beautiful woman, even if he was seriously interested in the prospect of a dinner along with Kendall the next night.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” she chirped, before getting out of the chair very slowly and sauntering over to the door.

\--*--

Don spent most of the following day thinking of the perfect outfit to wear.  He had to look respectable, but not so much of a pushover that Kendall would think him like Big Dick or any of the other men that Kendall might go after.  He needed to exude confidence and poise without appearing to be totally and utterly out of his league. 

In the end, he arrived at the Casablancas estate in black slacks, with a lime green button down and a silver tie.  He hoped his attempt at being metrosexual would work for Kendall.  Nervously, he rang the bell at the large house, and waited for someone to answer the door.

Kendall opened the door wearing another revealing black dress, fishnets and heels.  She smelled of cinnamon, and just oozed sex appeal, Lamb thought.  “Thank you, again, for all of your work on Cassidy’s case,” she said as she opened the door wider for Lamb to enter.  “It meant so much to Dick and I not to have to deal with so many of the press issues.  The constant patrol car was very useful.”

“It was no problem.  We….I wanted to make sure that you were well protected after such a difficult time.”  His voice was dripping with faked sympathy, but he sensed that Kendall caught on.

“I noticed the effort,” she said as she drew a finger up his arm while leading him into the formal living room.

Lamb was sure, at this point, that she was trying to seduce him.  He was actually grateful for the attention.  The other women in Neptune weren’t at all attracted to the local sheriff, and he never understood why.

“Would you care for anything to drink, Sheriff?”

“I’m fine for right now, thanks.  You have a very lovely home.”  He wanted to hit himself for that last comment, but it was already out in the universe and he couldn’t take it back now.

“Oh…right…I didn’t do any of the decoration.  This is all left over the previous Mrs. Casablancas.  I’m a bigger fan of animal print than clear and crisp.  This whole house gives me the creeps now, actually.  It’s so quiet without anyone around except me.”  She moved around the room, trying to make the entire house seem grander and larger than it was.

“Where’s Dick been?”  Another stupid question, Lamb thought, but then it didn’t really matter.  Kendall had brought up the topic first.

“I have no clue.  He’s eighteen, and I never really cared for him, either. He’s too obvious to pay attention to.”

Lamb laughed at the truth behind that.  “I can imagine.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t kicked me out yet, either.  I’m pretty sure the house will go to him with Big Dick still missing.”

“I’m sure that won’t happen, Mrs. Casablancas.”

“Call me Kendall.”

“Kendall, I’m sure things will work out for you.  You seem like a smart, intelligent and resourceful woman.”  He looked her up and down.

“That I am,” she said with a small smirk on her face.  She walked closer to Lamb again, and pushed the sheriff back onto one of the large white couches in the room.  Straddling him quickly, she leaned forward and forcefully placed her lips on his.  He allowed her entrance into his mouth, because, well, he hadn’t had anyone interested in him since Madison, and he needed an outlet.  He also had to admit that she wasn’t hard on his eyes, which meant he was already willing to continue this game.

Kendall made quick work of his belt and pants before she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.  She was desperate for something, what Lamb didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to complain about the situation at all.  He knew better than to look gift horses in the mouth—after all, it is how he found himself as Sheriff of Balboa County. 

While Kendall was busy riding Lamb of his clothes, all he could do was slowly inch up her dress.  He noticed that she was wearing garters, which only excited him more, and he spent his time caressing her thighs as she still unbuttoned his shirt.

She made quick work of the rest of Don’s clothes and continued to grind her hips against his on the couch. 

“Should we move this somewhere else?  You know, in case Dick comes home?”

“Oh, right.  Follow me.”  Kendall moved off of Don slowly, pressed her dress back down her body and walked towards the large staircase down the hall.  Quickly following her, Lamb noted just how hot she looked, and wondered how a prick like Big Dick Casablancas landed Kendall.

\--*--

Lamb woke up the next morning tied to a strange bed, and without all of his clothes.  Unable to get the sleep out of his eyes, he waited a few minutes before he could finally piece together where he was and how he’d gotten in this position.  All of the questions were answered when Kendall walked out of the bathroom, wearing a silk robe. 

“Had a good night, champ?”

“Yes.  I’m just a bit confused by my being wrapped around your bedposts with my tie.”

“Ever heard of role playing?”

“Yes—but that doesn’t mean I like being the one tied up.”

“I thought it would stretch your boundaries, seeing as you’re usually the one putting people in restraints.”

“I’d like to keep it that way, thank you.  By the way, the sex was fantastic.”

“Thanks.  I aim to please, after all.”

“You did do that, that’s for sure,” he said as a large grin appeared on his face.  “Now, are you going to untie me?”

“Actually, I thought I’d leave you this way.  I’m off to the gym.”  With that, she got up, made her way to the large closet and left Lamb on the bed.

After a few minutes Lamb realized that she wasn’t going to come back for him.  After all that work to do a decent thing, it came to bite him in the ass. 

Those stupid boys of Ok Go had it right when they said that some women were a million ways to be cruel.  That song was written about Kendall, he decided—fishnets and malice and all.

“Fuck,” Don said, as he realized that he was going to miss work after being caught in a tawdry sex story of his own.  Maybe he’d call Keith to get him out of this situation, he thought.  That idea quickly faded, as there was no way in hell Don was going to let Keith see him after this night.  Without another option, Don spent the rest of the day sleeping on Kendall’s bed and thinking of the other things he could do to her later.


End file.
